fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Fubuki Asami
Fubuki Asami (吹雪あさみ) is the second member of the series Gemstone ❤️ Warrior Happiness Friends who is a third year middle school student who is In Gemstone High School. She knows how she feels about herself before she gets in trouble. Her catchphrase is “An exciting day actually starts at 7am!”. As Emerald Warrior (エマラルド戦士), her theme colours are emerald green and green, she has the symbol of the emerald and her gemstone is an emerald. Her weapon is the Emerald Bow, a bow-like weapon. Her two main powers are plants and life. Appearance Asami Asami is a pale girl with short emerald green hair and matching eyes. Because her theme colours are emerald green and green, she wears cutesy outfits. Casual attire Asami usually wears an emerald green dress with matching shoes and a green headband that sits on her head. She also wears green socks. School uniform Asami is shown wearing an emerald green jacket with a green skirt and emerald green Mary Jane shoes. She also appears to wear green socks. Emerald Warrior As Emerald Warrior, her hair becomes longer and she gains earrings. She wears an emerald green dress with matching boots and gloves. Green lining is on her dress, gloves and boots. Her Gemstone Pod is on her right hip where the emerald green ribbon hangs from. Personality Like the green Magical girls, Asami likes the green stuff in life, so that she’s green, she sneezes out green stuff, causing her to have problems. However, this won’t happen if Shiratori Akari and her enter the dance lesson in their school uniforms. Relationships Family * Fubuki Akane: Asami’s mother. She lives in a fantasy team. * Fubuki Tomodachi: Asami’s father who lives in a life of dreams. * Fubuki Aimi: Asami’s sister. She needs to dream a lot. Friends * Shiratori Akari: Her friend since they met in elementary school. * Akagi Ami: Her ally since season two. Etymology * Fubuki (吹雪) is a Japanese surname and it means “blizzard”. * Asami (麻美) is a Japanese name meaning “morning; Beauty”. The asa part relates to her natural colour, green. Emerald Warrior The green emerald gemstone! Emerald Warrior! Emerald Warrior is the alter ego of Asami. Her attack is also known as Emerald Torture. Items Transformation Items and weapons Transformation Items * Gemstone Pod (ジェムストーンポッド). * Colour Gemstone (イロジェムストーン). * Crystal Melody Box (クリスタルメロディボックス). Weapons * Colour Gemstone (イロジェムストーン). * Emerald Bow (エマラルド弓). Transformation When transforming, Asami holds the Gemstone Pod to her left hand and with her right hand she removes the Colour Gemstone from within her pendant and places it onto the Gemstone Pod whilst shouting “Action on”. When twisted into place, the Colour Gemstone lights up and an emerald appears. Her partner, Rie, appears on the screen to reveal an emerald gemstone drawing which she swipes with her finger to activate her transformation saying “Gemstone On”. In an emerald green swirl, she appears in a green attire as she makes different poses, first her hands on op her hips, then her fingers pointing to her head and then with her right hand on her head. She then begins to dance as Rie flies around her while she says “The green emerald gemstone!” and her dress appears. As she softly dances, her hair grows longer as well as her earrings appearing with an ombré design in her eyes. As she continues to dance, emerald green sparkles reveal more of her dress. Her Gemstone Pod is then placed inside its case at the side of her outfit as she says “Emerald Warrior!”. She spins around and raises her right hand as a bright glow appears and after Rie glides by it, her Emerald Bow appears. Attacks * Emerald Flash: Her first attack with her transformation stone. Songs Asami’s seiyuu, Itou Kanae sings in her songs in Gemstone ❤️ Warrior Happiness Friends. Solo Songs * Secret Princess. * Ijiwaru na Koi. Duets and group Songs * Starlight Life (with Sakura Ayane). * Because then ~we bloom ~ (with Aya Uchida). * Reading club (with Sakura Ayane and Aya Uchida). Trivia In general * Asami’s birthday is on January 7th, making her a Capricorn. She also shares her birthday with Usami Ichika from Kirakira Pretty Cure A La Mode. * Asami shares her seiyuu with Midorikawa Mio from Perfect Pretty Cure. She also shares this voice with Sakura Midorikawa from Danganronpa 2. * She also shares her voice actress with Elena from Colour Pretty Cure’s dub. TV tropes * Cyborg. * Fourth Wall Break. Favourites * Favourite musical genre: Metal. * Favourite song of that genre: Onyx’s theme (Steven Universe). * Favourite board game: Super Mario: Level Up. Category:Green Magical Girls Category:Gemstone ❤️ Warrior Happiness Friends Category:Gemstone ❤️ Warrior Happiness Friends series Category:Gemstone ❤️ Warrior Happiness Friends characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Magical Girl Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:User: Fairyballetprinc Category:Main Characters